Angel's Plan
by Tammy Angel
Summary: Unoriginal. Basically, the world is saved, and the flock is hanging out at Max's mom's house. Angel devises a little plan for Max and Fang to get together. Read if you want the flock to be happy and together, unlike the direction of the books. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Max Ride**

**Well, I was bored a LONG time ago and wrote this... I just found it. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Angel POV**

So this is kind of annoying now, seriously. Max and Fang still think each other are totally hot and beautiful, but now, randomly, they're really distant and won't talk to each other. Which is totally awkward and random because I KNOW that they love each other. And they didn't even get into a fight or anything.

So I came up with a little plan to get them to get them back together. I decided to limit the usage of my mind-controlling powers because that power of mine pisses Max off.

So I got Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and Total together so we could come up with a plan. So basically, what we're going to do is Nudge is going to take her makeup kit and go around looking for Max to give her a complete makeover. Of course, it's going to be in the middle of the night because, well, I don't really know, but it just seemed like a better idea to me.

Obviously, Max's going to run away, so we're going to practically force Max to go into Fang's room because Gazzy's going to fart one of his mushroom clouds as soon as Max goes into the room that him and Iggy share. We're going to lock the door to me and Nudge's room.

Total's going to be listening to opera (I had to use my mind controlling powers to make him do that) downstairs so Max won't be able to go there, and then Nudge is going to be looking in Max's room so the only place she'll be able to escape is Fang's room.

As soon as she goes in there, Iggy's going to tamper with the lock and jam it so Max is going to be stuck in there. And we already tampered with the window so it doesn't open.

And I hope Max isn't going to break the window to get out of there.

We're doing this tonight, and it's going to be awesome.

**Max POV**

It was midnight, and I hadn't fallen asleep yet. Yeah, no flyboys or erasers were going to magically appear since we destroyed them all, but being unable to fall asleep has practically become a habit already.

Apparently our chatterbox wasn't asleep either.

"Maaaaax! I'm totally bored so I wanna give you a complete makeover with my makeup! Are you in your room? You have to let me do this, I promise you'll look pretty! Seriously, I have to do this to someone, I really know what would look good on you! See, if I put on foundation a little darker than your skin, you'll seriously look really hot! And then I bought an outfit for you just for this! It's a pink strapless dress and I'm so sure it'll look amazing!"

Nudge burst into my room. _Great_, I thought. There was NO way I was going to do this today. I thought of escape routes, and as Nudge came to the side of my bed further from the door, I jumped out and dashed out of my room and into the hallway.

I needed to seek hiding somewhere, and the closest room was Iggy and Gazzy's room. Iggy was snoring really loudly, and Gazzy was listening to music. Probably the constipation song.

I was about to yank the door shut behind me when Gazzy started to live up to his name. He even let out one of his yellow-green mushroom clouds. I had to run back out of the room before I puked. How did Iggy live with that?

Nudge was still in my room, yelling, "MAAAAAAAAX!!! COME BACK!!!"

Great. I went to Angel's room and realized that the door was locked. I was starting to consider going downstairs and sleeping on the couch when I heard opera music coming from the boom box, and Total singing extremely off-key to it. There was nowhere else to go. I ran into Fang's room and locked the door behind me.

He was updating his blog when he heard me come in. Just because he was the expert of silent stalking did not mean that I was too.

I didn't know if he got the wrong idea or something when I locked the door behind me, but he gaped at me. I was quick to explain. "I need to get away from Nudge trying to giving me a makeover, Gazzy's mushroom clouds, and Total's opera music."

Fang nodded understandingly and said, "Oh."

I heard a noise outside my room and quickly turned around to the door. It hadn't really sunk in for me that we already saved the world, and erasers weren't going to randomly come bursting in.

But what happened next was worse than flyboy attacks. I unlocked the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. It was almost like someone locked it from the other side. And now it was stuck. Are you serious? Great. I was stuck here.

**Fang POV**

When she locked the door behind her, I thought that she was going to – _Fang! _Angel was acting as if she was my mom. She's always watching my thoughts, which was starting to get annoying.

But, of course, Max had come to escape from other stuff. I sighed. Max never came to me just to see me.

_Yes she does! _Angel told me. _She just always makes up an excuse for it!_

But now, Max was kicking the door trying to get it to open. Well, she locked it, maybe that's why it wouldn't open. In my quiet fashion, I crept up behind her and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong with the door?"

Like always, she jumped, and, looking at me like I was stupid, exclaimed, "It's freaking jammed and won't open!"

The door wouldn't open even though it was unlocked.

**Max POV**

Whoever jammed the door, I was going to strangle them to death tomorrow. But for now –

"I guess you'll be spending the night here then," Fang said behind me.

_Don't try to break the window_, Angel said in my head. Wow. Did she seriously do all of this on purpose?

_Maybe_, she told me. I was going to strangle her to death.

I was really glad Fang had a full sized bed.

**Angel's POV**

Yes! Now Max is stuck in Fang's room and I'm just going to listen to their thoughts. _Oh my gosh what should I do right now?? I really want to break the window but my mom would kill me… _That was what was coming from Max right now.

_Max is stuck here tonight? I'm so totally going to take advantage of this. _That's what was coming from Fang. I really hoped he would take advantage of it.

_Fang, Max still loves you. I don't know why she got all distant, but take advantage of this. I set it up for you. _I told him. I had to; it was killing me not to.

**Max POV**

I was 99.99% sure I would not get any sleep that night. Okay, first of all, I was NOT going to sleep with Fang. And I was also not going to sleep on the floor – not because it was uncomfortable (come on, carpet is heaven compared to sleeping in trees!) but because I was just too proud. I just wish Angel would come and open the freaking door.

I couldn't really sleep standing up either.

Oh my gosh, I was seriously going to strangle Angel.

Okay, so this is what was happening here. Fang was lying on his side on his bed so his wings were facing me. I was standing next to the door rubbing my temples trying to think about how to get out of here without breaking anything.

_Angel, if you don't get me out of here, I'm going to feed you to the erasers, _I thought.

_Max, we destroyed them already, _came her annoyingly innocent voice.

Crap.

* * *

**Review! **

**Tell me if you want me to post another chapter. **

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own maximum ride. really? i thought it was obvious. whatever.**

**Haha, here's what happens! 2nd chapter!!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

This is not happening.

This is definitely. Not. Happening.

But it was.

I cursed inwardly. _Max! I heard that_, came Angel's voice.

I am going to SO kill Angel. I was going to kill her then bring her back to life then kill her again!

This sucked. Majorly. Especially since Fang was so distant all the time. Maybe if we were still just best friends; if things hadn't gotten so awkward between us, this would be okay. I would be okay right now. But guess what? Was my life every that easy? No.

I was seriously about to murder Angel. M-U-R-D-E-R. Ugh.

"Yo Max," Fang said groggily.

"What?" I exclaimed, a bit more roughly that I probably should have.

He patted the spot right next to where he was lying on the bed.

Oh gosh. Could it get any more awkward? I looked at him questioningly, and he met my gaze. Oh goodness, his eyes were beautiful. I'd never really noticed how completely amazing they were.

I heard Angel giggle in my mind.

_Stay out of my head_, I thought.

_You wish_, she said back to me. I growled back at her.

Fang was still looking at me expectantly, and I had no choice to give into him. He was just so freaking beautiful. This was a terrible weakness for me.

I lay down on the bed, as far away from him as possible, which wasn't very far, considering he only had a full sized bed.

"I hate my life," I finally said, crossing my arms.

"Really?" he coaxed, looking at me with that irresistible look of his. Ugh why did he have to be so perfect?

I didn't answer. I concentrated on trying to be angry.

_Oh Max, we know you're enjoying it_, Angel thought to me.

Haha, very funny Angel. I was so going to kill her. Did I mention that?

We were both lying on our sides, staring at each other. I saw something that I couldn't recognize in his eyes. Something that I didn't see very often.

_I bet you want to hear his thoughts_, came Angel's voice. Hmm…. That might help identify that weird emotion that was in his eyes.

_He loves you_, she said, then I felt her presence leave my mind. What?

_Angel! Come back! _I thought as loudly as I could. She didn't respond.

"Angel?" Fang asked. How did he know me so well?

"Yeah," I responded.

Then, I saw his eyes get clouded over. Angel.

Angel needed to get to sleep. Seriously. I glanced at the clock. 3:20am. Yeah, most 7-year-olds shouldn't be awake at this time. But of course, Angel isn't a normal kid. She's a mutant, who spent her entire childhood having horrible tests performed on her, or being chased by other horrible experiments and machines.

Guess what that spells, kids? Our lives sucked.

_At least I don't spend all of my time denying that I love someone…_

Dammit Angel!!

_ I heard that._

Grr…

Fang smiled at my frustrated expression.

Even more frustrated, I reached my arm out to smack his head, but he grabbed it and pulled me closer to him.

Oh. My. God. My heartrate was increasing, and it shouldn't. I had been this close to him before. What was happening to me?

I heard Angel giggle.

I tried to escape, but his grip was firm.

"Max," he said, his voice serious.

"Fang," I replied, mocking his serious tone.

He rolled his eyes, and smiled that crooked smile of his. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

Then, before I knew what was happening, he bent down and kissed me. His lips were soft, yet rough on mine. It felt like complete heaven.

I realized how much I loved him and needed him in my life. I would never let him go. For anything. A question struck my mind.

"Why have you been so distant?" I asked.

"Well," he replied, pausing. "I… I love you Max. And I didn't think you felt the same about me."

"You know, maybe it would have helped if you told me. And if you never threw yourself at Lissa. And Brigid," I responded, spitting out the last part.

He looked hurt. "Max…" he cooed.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed.

"Do you have any idea how I feel about you?" he demanded.

"Do I? Why don't you ask _Angel_?" I retorted. I poured a little too much menace into saying Angel. Oh well. I was ultra-pissed at her right now.

_Why?? You know you're enjoying it!_ She shouted. I sighed inwardly. I really didn't know what to answer.

_See? Told you_, she said.

Fang looked a bit sad.

_He thinks that he just go rejected_, Angel told me.

Oh, what a loser. He knew me well enough, he was just faking it. I knew it. But I could help it… I hated seeing Fang sad.

I started to play with his hair with one of my hands, and he tensed a bit, then relaxed. A small smile appeared on his face, which made my heart squeeze.

"I love you Fang," I said.

_As it should be_, Angel exclaimed. I thought I could hear her and Nudge cheering in their room.

I didn't care. Fang bent down to kiss me again. It completed me, like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together. We kissed for what felt like an hour, but it was probably just a few seconds. I loved his smell, a mix between the forest and the sea.

He rested his chin on the top of my head, and murmured, "Good night, Max," and I fell asleep peacefully with my head rested on his chest.

* * *

**Did you like it? Anything bad? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Do you want me to add another chapter? Hmm... what might be next?  
I don't know... Review and let me know!**

**Hugs and Fang,**

**Tammy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, dedicated to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys!! Also, check out my other story, I Won't Wait. **

**chapter 3. Max is trying to get back at Angel... MUAHAHAHA!!**

**Angel: Say it.**

**Me: No.**

**Angel: *mind control***

**Me: (robotic voice) I do not own Max Ride.**

**Angel: There.**

**Me: There what?**

**Angel: You said it.**

**Me: Control Freak.**

**Angel: *giggles***

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Angel: I will force you to kill yourself if you don't lengthen your chapters.**

**Me: Control Freak.**

**Angel: You already said that.**

**Me: You know what? On with the story. You're about to get PWNED, Angel. Remember that.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Max POV**

Guess what? It's time to play a game called REVENGE ON ANGEL. She's such a little devil! I mean, I enjoyed myself, but…

Nope. I didn't just think that. Not at all. Stupid little mindreader.

I heard someone giggling in the back of my mind.

You know what? I am going to SO kill that… Ugh.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Creep sneaking up on me, like always.

I whirled around and knocked the side of his head. Yeah. Got what he deserved.

Fang cursed under his breath, then faced me. He was wearing a black shirt, black jeans... Surprise surprise. He looked at me intently. I cocked my head to the side.

"Morning," he said, with a half smile. Then, he seemed to hesitate, unable to look away. But he turned and stalked off, so quietly that I wouldn't have noticed him if I had no eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. I felt strangely confused. Fang was… attractive to say the least. His eyes were like cold walls of steel, but to me, they were open windows to his heart. His hands were calloused yet soft. He was strong yet gentle… He was perfect.

_Remind me why you want to kill me?_

That reminds me. I need to work on my mind blocks.

_Hopeless._

Yeah. I really need to work on them.

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

Max just let me make all the bombs I want without blowing up the house if I help her. I didn't even think about it. Making bombs without getting in trouble… it was like cake to a fat kid on a diet.

One condition though – I have to help her get revenge on Angel. I felt like a super-spy. I helped Angel, now I'm helping Max. Muahahahaha. (A/N: Yes, my friends, that is my amazing evil laugh.)

And guess what? Helping Max involves making bombs. And making bombs spelled out one thing. F-U-N.

* * *

**Angel POV**

Max is plotting something. So is Gazzy. But I can't figure out what because of their stupid mind blocks! I can catch a little every once in a while. I've heard something about getting back at me, and something about bombs, and something about Hannah Montana.

Hannah Montana? I hated Hannah Montana. That was weird.

I was actually scared. I had no idea what was going on! I usually do… I wondered how you could live without knowing what everyone else is thinking. It makes everything so much harder! It's like losing your sight. I shuddered at the thought. Iggy's life was **horrible**.

* * *

**Max POV**

"Gazzy, Angel's 8th 'birthday' is coming up soon. Look what I go her." I held up the present.

I looked around, then made sure my mind blocks were up.

I crept to him and whispered something in his ear.

I saw an evil grin creeping over his face, and I wondered what these birdkids were growing into.

"Sure," he drawled.

I felt a reflection of his smile spread on my lips.

* * *

**Did you like it? Got comments? Suggestions? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Okay, there you go! What will this surprise "gift" be? **

**Your brain is probably better than mine. Tell me your ideas! No fear, young grasshopper.**

**REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO. **

**OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A CHAINSAW.**

**A CHAINSAW, I TELL YOU, A CHAINSAW!!!**

**Hugs, Chainsaws, and Fang,**

**Tammy :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look!! Another chapter!! Sorry for not updating in so long. I have this stupid thing called SCHOOL :'( **

**btw, i'm going to a prep boarding school next year :P just thought I'd want to announce that.**

**Also, this chapter kinda sucks. Really sucks. I was having severe writer's block while writing this, and no real fresh ideas were flowing. So, this is mainly a filler chapter.**

**Sorry... :'(**

**k enjoy~**

* * *

**Angel POV**

Mind blocks. They suck. I feel like Helen Keller, stumbling around, having no idea what's going on.

Well actually… I feel like a normal person, which is sad.

So I guess on the day of my birthday, I wasn't happy. At all.

You see, there have been only a few things that I've caught this week from the entire flock. Those things included revenge against me, my birthday, and a bomb.

I hate to say this, but I was actually scared. I always knew what was going to happen, and what everyone else was plotting. Always. But right now, I knew nothing.

The only person **not **conspiring against me was Fang. He was actually happy that I'd finally gotten him and Max together.

But what about everyone else? Nudge? She helped me get them together! Gave me the idea, even. This was bad. Bad bad bad.

Of course, Iggy and Gazzy were happy as long as they had bombs. Bombs are just… another story.

So, it was the morning of my birthday, Fang was really happy like the great big brother he was. Max and Gazzy looked… Suspicious.

We were all sitting around the breakfast table. It was just us, at our little house out here in the middle of nowhere in some forest.

Someone had decorated the entire room pink. The tablecloth was pink, the chairs had a pink cover on them, and there were pink balloons everywhere. It was so cool!

"Happy birthday," Max said, giving me one of her big-sister/mother smiles. I smiled back at her. Everyone else in the flock wished me a happy birthday too, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Iggy baked you a cake!" Max exclaimed, then ran into the kitchen. While she was gone, a strange silence overcame the flock. Everyone kept giving each other looks, and sneaking glances at me. I looked down at my pink polka-dot toenails, and tapped the ground with my foot.

"TA-DA!!" Max shouted at the top of her lungs, then carried a humongous cake into the room.

My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was white, with pink and purple flowers all over it. Immediately, I yelled, "I want that flower!" and pointed to the big pink flower in the corner.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iggy hand Gazzy $10 under the table. Stupid boys.

"Sure," Nudge said soothingly, which made me really suspicious. She should've been arguing with me. I knew she loved pink flowers as much as I did.

Max reached out for the cake cutting knife thing (A/N: What are those called? You know those plastic white things that come with cakes? Yeah those!) and proceeded to cut out a big piece of the cake around the pink flower.

I knew it. Something was wrong with the pink flower.

I smiled slyly, then said, "Max, I changed my mind. Since I'm turning 8, I think I should get the purple flower."

Everyone froze.

I put on a face of concern, and looked at everyone, confused.

"Umm," Max said.

I saw Gazzy hand the $10 back to Iggy.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Okay, please in your review, don't just say "update" or "add more."**

**some actual SUGGESTIONS may help. Or at least point out some specific things that you liked, or didn't like. **

**Thanks SOO much!!**

**Hugs, Fang, and Chainsaws,**

**Tammy**


End file.
